¡Atchuuus!
by Shiiina-Chan
Summary: Regalo para mi hermanita invisible Nancy-Chan : DESPUÉS DE TODO, EL DÍA NO TERMINO TAN MAL, A DECIR VERDAD, TUVO UN CAMBIO ROTUNDO. Feliz Aniversario!


_**:3 Como dijo Ani-Chan tarde pero seguro, Nancy-chan, acá está tu regalo, espero que te guste mucho xD Creo que ha salido medianamente bien, porque considero que si tengo una fecha para entregar algo menos me salen las cosas, aún así no está tan mal después de todo. Nos nos conocemos mucho, pero ser hermanitas naranja es más que suficiente para saber que eres una persona especial. Te quiero :3**_

* * *

—¡Atchhhuuus! Joder... estúpida lluvia, estúpida misión 'tebanne —realmente era frustrante.

—Tranquila Kushina, no podemos hacer nada más, llueve, ya estamos mojados, lo único que podemos pretender es llegar rápido a casa y calentaros para no enfermarnos, aunque creo que tú ya te enfermaste —intentó calmarla el rubio.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué nos pasa todo esto? Ya no puedo esperar para llegar a casa y poder descansar de una jodida vez —se quejaba la Uzumaki.

Ya era de noche, se encontraban volviendo de una agotadora misión que duró casi una semana, estaban exhaustos, lo único que faltaba era que se largara a llover, pero lamentablemente, todavía no tenían poderes sobre la naturaleza y al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Sólo quedaba seguir su rumbo hacia Konoha.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, apenas podían mover la piernas. Llegaron al departamento de Minato. Era el más cercano, aunque el de Kushina quedaba a solo unas cuadras. Ya en la puerta, el rubio metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

—Pasa, no te vas a quedar ahí afuera

—En realidad prefiero llegar rápido a mi departamento y descansar —Despidiéndose con un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Nada de eso, no voy a permitir que te enfermes y encima estés sola —Agarró el brazo de la contenedora y se adentraron en el departamento, sin darle la posibilidad de replicar.

Ambos chorreaban agua. La entrada del departamento de Minato estaba totalmente mojada pero que más daba, por fin habían llegado a casa, luego habría tiempo para secar la entrada. Se deshicieron de las mochilas que llevaron durante toda la misión.

-Espérame aquí un momento, iré a prepararte el baño —Informó el futuro Hokage y desapareció entrando al baño.

Kushina suspiró cansinamente, aunque estaba agotada no permitiría ser ella quien se bañe primero en la casa de él haciéndolo esperar el segundo turno. Al cabo de unos minutos, su apuesto novio regresó.

—Ya está preparado para que te des una ducha bien caliente —Indicó.

—No permitiré que te bañes después de mí, es tu casa 'tebanne —Replicó.

El rubio simplemente no gastó más palabras, sabiendo lo terca que podía llegar a ser su novia, buscó una solución más sencilla que tener que convercerla hablándole. La tómo entre sus brazos apretándola fuerte contra sí y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Le chica se removía en esos fuertes brazos que la sostenían sin lograr soltarse. Minato la adentró en el baño y rápidamente salió fuera de este, cerrando la puerta con llave.

—¡Sácame de aquí! Minato Namikaze… Ya verás.. 'tebanne —Gritaba furiosa.

—No te dejaré salir hasta que escuche la ducha abrirse y te hayas bañado —Riendo internamente.

—¡Juro que me vengaré! 'tebanne —Amenazaba.

El ojiazul no le prestó más atención y se dirigió a la cocina aún con toda la ropa mojada. Sacó un paquete de ramen instantáneo y lo preparo inmediatamente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al escuchar el sonido de la ducha abierta.

* * *

Dentro del baño Kushina, lejos de resignarse a bañarse primero, ideó un plan. Acto seguido abrió la ducha para que sea escuchada por su novio, pero sin entrar en ella.

— Mina-Chan… ¿Podrías venir un momento? —Gritó desde el lugar de su encierro.

—Dime —Acercándose lo suficiente a la puerta para poder escuchar.

—Sucede que… no tengo toalla… —Dijo quedamente.

—Ahora te alcanzo una, espérame —Y se dirigió a su habitación, sacó una toalla del armario, regresó y abrió la puerta del baño, metiendo el brazo para alcanzarle la toalla.

—No llego a agarrarla, estírate un poco más, pero no veas nada, pervertido —Reía internamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Minato no podía ser tan ingenuo.

En cuanto entró la mitad del cuerpo en el baño, tratando de no mirar hacia adentro, sintió cómo lo estiraban con fuerza hacia dentro y le sacaban la llave de la mano. Pudo ver como la ojimorada lo empujaba bajo la ducha de agua caliente e intentaba escapar. No lo permitiría, no por nada lo llamaban El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Logró atraparla por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, quedando ambos bajo la regadera. Después de todo no fue una mala solución.

Los ojos violetas centellaban de furia. Se había dado vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Le dirigió una mirada retadora, azul Vs violeta. Kushina pensaba cómo pudo haber perdido y Minato simplemente se perdía en el hechizo de esa extraña mirada. No lo resistió más y rápidamente tomó la cara de la chica y unió sus labios en un beso, que ella correspondió sin dudar un momento. Era un beso demandante, pasional. Ninguno quería perder la lucha que combatían sus lenguas, hasta que el inoportuno aire comenzó a faltar. Se separaron sin perder el contacto visual.

—¡Atchuuus! —Un estornudo de la pelirroja rompió el mágico momento.

—Te dije que te enfermarías… será mejor que te vistas rápido… fuera de la ducha dejé la mochila que llevaste a la misión, imagino que allí debes tener una muda de ropa… —Dijo ayudándola a deshacerse de la ropa mojada aunque el agua seguía cayendo, se detuvo cuando sólo le quedaba la ropa interior.

—Ok… —Se dejó ayudar y luego hizo lo mismo que él hizo con ella. Ambos con un notorio sonrojo.

—Saldré yo primero así tienes intimidad para cambiarte —Agarró una bata que estaba colgada y se dirigió a su habitación.

Kushina se enredó la toalla en el cuerpo y empezó a escurrir el agua que aun salía de su larga cabellera. Lo cierto es que cuando abrió su mochila que había traído Minato junto con la toalla se acordó de que no tenía otra muda de ropa, sino un pijama, que constaba de una camiseta manga larga naranja y un short negro pegado al cuerpo.

Supo que no tenía otra opción así que se vistió con lo que tenía. Se ató su cabello en un rodete, pero dos mechitas caían al lado de la cara, que no eran lo suficientemente largas como para ser atadas.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, se dejó llenar por el exquisito olor a ramen recién preparado. Caminó hasta el comedor y vio cómo Minato preparaba la pequeña mesita de centro. Se acercó por detrás silenciosamente y se abrazó a su cuello, dejándole un beso justo ahí. Sintió como este se estremecía al contacto.

—Creí que querías vengarte de mí…

— ¿Yo vengarme de ti? ¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy? 'tebanne—Habló la chica con notorio sarcasmo.

Simplemente no contestó a esa pregunta, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

—Quédate aquí, ya regreso con la comida… —Antes de irse, el ojiazul le besó la mejilla.

La jinchuuriki se limitó a sentarse sobre la alfombra y ver a Minato acercarse con dos tazones de humeante ramen. Se sentaron y comieron tranquilamente, charlando de cosas triviales, muy importantes para ellos, que les gustaba compartir tiempo juntos.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Kushina se negó rotundamente a dejarlo lavar los platos, fue una afirmación sin derecho a réplica.

—Bueno… ¿Vamos a dormir?

—¿Vamos? Yo no dormiré contigo, pervertido. Dormiré en el sofá y tú en tu.. ¡Atchuus! —Habló sonrojada la kunoichi, lo cierto es que aunque llevaban ya casi 3 años siendo novios, no habían pasado ninguna noche "juntos", siempre que iban de misión dormían en tiendas separadas. Con sus 16 años, no habían tenido relaciones.

—Nada de eso, dormirás tú en mi habitación y yo en el sofá, necesitas descansar… ¿Te sientes bien? —Tocándole la frente y sintiéndola caliente —Tienes fiebre, espérame en la habitación —Encaminándose a buscar unas medicinas.

—Ni lo pienses, no dejaré que duermas en el sofá, es tu casa 'tebanne —Gritó histérica.

—¿Segura? —Cuestionó cuando regresó con las medicinas escondidas en los bolsillos.

—Por supuesto 'tebanne—Cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de niña caprichosa.

—Ok, será por las malas —Se acercó velozmente y cargó a Kushina como si fueren recién casados. Aunque esta trató de zafarse, no pudo y se terminó rindiendo debido al cansancio de su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama, abrió las sábanas y la recostó, tapándola. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y una descarga de electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos. Desviaron las miradas. Minato se sentó en el borde, a su lado.

—Tuve que hacerlo por las malas, no harás problema para que te dé medicinas ¿Verdad? —Preguntó como hablándole a una nena caprichosa.

—Claro que sí, odio las medicinas 'tebanne—Respondió tratando de averiguar con la mirada qué era lo que quería darle.

—¿Y si te digo que tengo un truco para que te las tomes? Es jarabe —Contraatacó, tendiéndole la cuchara con el medicamento.

—Mmm… depende de cual truco sea.

—Confía en mí, funcionará —Poniendo su sonrisa-matadora-y-esfumadora-de-negativas. Kushina ya no pudo negarse más.

Apenas Kushina sacó la cuchara de su boca Minato se abalanzó sobre ella y reclamó sus labios con mucho ímpetu, a lo que Kushina correspondió con la misma energía. Apenas los labios de su amado rozaron los suyos, el horrible sabor del jarabe desapareció y su boca se llenó con el dulce sabor de los labios de su novio. No sabía por qué pero siempre que besaba a Minato sentía un gusto dulce, que a ella se le antojaba delicioso, era su vicio. Se separaron lentamente.

—¿Funcionó? —Con una sonrisa levemente arrogante el rubio.

—No te lo niego, pero no me lo esperaba.

—Funciona mejor cuando te toman por sorpresa —Y se dirigió al placard, de donde sacó un par de frazadas y sabanas —Bueno, hasta mañana, Te Amo —Se acercó y le besó la frente con cariño.

Cuandó se giró para irse, algo lo retuvo. Era su adorable pelirroja, que lo sujetaba del brazo y no lo dejaba marcharse.

—No te vayas, puedes dormir aquí si quieres —Ofreció la jinchuuriki.

—Pero, tú misma dijiste que no dormiríamos juntos y puesto que no te encuentras bien, lo mejor es que yo duerma en el sofá —Contestó.

—Ya no importa eso, no permitiré que duermas en el sofá en tu propia casa, créeme que hablo en serio, sino no te lo mencionaría 'tebanne —Aseguró con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

—Ok, ya regreso —Correspondió la sonrisa y se dirigió al baño.

Antes de ir al baño buscó en su armario la ropa que usaría para dormir. Ya en el baño se lavó los dientes y se dispuso a cambiarse, no vaya a ser cosa que su novia se enoje por querer cambiarse en la habitación estando ella, uno nunca sabía. Se colocó una musculosa color azul con el símbolo de la hoja que resaltaba sus bien formados músculos –abdominales sobre todo- y un short que le llegaba a las rodillas de color blanco. Pronto se dirigió a la habitación y se encontró con la mujer de su vida acostada y bien tapada debido al frío. Se acercó al lado opuesto de donde ella se encontraba –tenía una cama matrimonial debido a que siempre lo consideró más cómodo- y repitió la misma acción que ella.

Una vez acostados, Kushina se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara. El joven estiró su mano hasta acariciar las mejillas de ella, recorriendo todo su rostro con su mano, la nariz, los párpados, los labios, esos labios que lo hacían perder la cordura, hasta finalmente llegar al cabello. Ese cabello que la representaba a la perfección, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella y siempre que podía se lo recodaba.

—Me encanta tu cabello —Habló a su novia que lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo recuerdas 'tebanne —Contestó la chica.

También estiró la mano para acariciar lentamente el rostro del hombre de su vida. Su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, su cabello, ese cabellos capaz de competir con el mismísimo sol, sus labios, esos labios dulces que le encantaba besar, ese sabor embriagante que la hacía sentir en las nubes, y finalmente sus párpados, miró millones de veces sus perfectas orbes azules, aquellas que la hacían perderse, aislarse del mundo que giraba a su alrededor.

—Yo amo tus ojos —Se sinceró la contenedora.

—A mí me gusta todo de ti —Respondió diciendo la total verdad —Es por eso que quería pedirte una cosa —La chica lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente —Ya no me alcanza con solo pasar un rato juntos, te necesito más que a cualquier cosa, por eso quería pedirte que vinieras a vivir conmigo, puedo entenderlo si crees que aún es muy precipitado, entendería tu decisión ¿Qué dices? —Kushina lo meditó un momento antes de contestar.

—No voy a ocultarte que tu pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y aunque en verdad creo que aún somos muy jóvenes, ambos vivimos solos desde hace muchos años, y estamos acostumbrados a no rendirle cuentas a nadie, aunque seamos menores no tenemos padres que nos digan qué es lo correcto, nuestra vida fue siempre aprender de los errores, por eso creo que tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a ser felices, ambos disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, no lo veo como algo dramáticamente precipitado 'tebanne —Habló aceleradamente la pelirroja, aunque Minato estuvo muy atento a todas sus palabras.

—¿Eso es un si? —El corazón de nuestro rubio latía a mil por hora, sentía que de tan fuerte que latía tal vez Kushina podía escucharlo.

—Claro, 'tebanne —Lo cierto es que aunque su rubio era unos de los genios que nacen una vez por década, a veces lo disimulaba muy bien.

Minato no esperó más y abrazó muy fuerte a su preciosa novia, quien aún acostados, correspondió el abrazo. Permanecieron así un corto tiempo cada uno invadido por la felicidad que sentían en esos momentos.

—Gracias, me has hecho muy feliz —Dijo el rubio rompiendo el contacto y depositando un beso en el hombro de la chica.

—Yo también soy muy feliz, creo que mi vida es perfecta, no podría pedir que nada cambie 'tebanne—Sonrió la jinchuuriki.

—Yo creo que mi mundo es perfecto, pero podría ser más perfecto —Habló lentamente —Algún día formaremos una familia y mi mundo será más que perfecto.

—… —Kushina se ruborizó con la sola idea de tener un hijo con Minato, se le vino a la mente una imagen de Minato abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás mientras ella sostenía un rubiecito, un Mini-Minato, que agarraba su cabello. Esa imagen no pudo más que causarle una sonrisa y una sensación cálida la embargó. Aunque se volvía a apenar al recordar el hacer el amor con Minato, todavía seguían siendo vírgenes y el vivir juntos, lo haría inevitable, aunque juntos enfrentarían los miedos, estaba segura de que Minato podría entenderla —Por supuesto 'tebanne, tendremos un pequeño bebé igual a ti, será el mejor ninja de todos, alcanzará todas sus metas 'tebanne —Respondió optimista.

—Voltéate —Dijo simplemente el futuro Hokage con una sonrisa.

—¡Atchuuus! —Siempre estaba su estúpido resfriado interrumpiendo, pero sin persarlo dos veces se volteó, dándole la espalda a su amado.

Cuando ella se acomodó dándole la espalda, el rubio se acercó a su cuerpo, quedando ambos pegados y pasó un brazo por la cintura de la Habanera Sangrienta, quedando abrazados y en una posición muy cómoda para dormir y beneficiosa para combatir el frío. Kushina se acomodó en los brazos de su amado y se relajó completamente, nunca habían dormido juntos pero estando así abrazados, sabían que no podrían estar en un lugar mejor. Aún se escuchaba el constante ruido de la lluvia.

—Te amo, descansa —Habló el futuro Hokage, aferrándose más a la cintura de su chica.

—Yo más, duerme bien —Contestó soñolienta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, para todas/os. De a poco vamos a lograr que todos conozcan esta espectacular pareja.

Se agradecen reviews :)


End file.
